A current through a current conductor (e.g., a power cord) may be determined (e.g., sensed, acquired, and/or measured) based on a magnetic field generated by the current conductor as the current passes through the current conductor. Determining current based on a magnetic field may allow the current to be measured without interrupting current through the current conductor, for example. A determined current can be used to monitor electric power use and/or health of electric devices (e.g., refrigerators, fans, boilers, air conditioning units, etc.), for instance.
Some previous approaches for determining current based on a magnetic field may use a magnetic core to concentrate the magnetic flux produced by the current. Such approaches may, for example, place a single magnetic sensor in a gap of the magnetic core.
Approaches for determining current that use a magnetic core, however, may use a large amount of space (e.g., volume) and/or power. Additionally, such approaches may be expensive to produce because, for example, they may have a complicated structure and/or many components. Additionally, such approaches may be ineffective at sensing current in a two-wire current conductor because, for example, magnetic fields associated with two opposite current flows may exhibit a canceling effect on each other.